


Two for one special

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Meg was being honest with herself, she didn’t particularly have an end game in sight. But then again, she usually didn’t. The problem with plotting and scheming was when it all started to fall apart. Meg just liked to play these games.</p><p>(Early to mid season 6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for one special

Spit slick lips wrapped around his cock and she swore she could still feel Him, not him, but Him, Lucifer, a cold hot pulse of energy that could strip you raw like barbed wire and leave you begging for more. It wasn’t nearly as intense as Lucifer himself, but the taint was there, the memory. He was Lucifer’s vessel after all, had born him for months before casting them both down again into the depths of Hell. But it was still there. Like any vessel that carried an angel, traces of Grace would linger. She could feel it in him, taste it, barely present but flickering, struggling, teasing at the fringes.

Meg was pushed forward gagging momentarily at the sudden movement, Sam’s cock pushing at the back of her throat. She had been wrapped up in her memories and her longing for her leader that she tried to chase out from under his skin. But Lucifer wasn’t there much anymore. A pity.

The angel behind her that rocked her body against Sam grabbed her hips roughly, hitching her ass up higher, back arched down as she undulated between two bodies. It was a fucked up game Cas was playing. Not the one with her and Sam. The one between him and Crowley. She hated that smarmy dick. Oh, he could think she was as in the dark as Sam was all he liked, but she could sense the power on him, sense the flux of energy and the foreign tang of wrongness about him. It was why she spied on him. It was how she found out not only that he was playing nice with Crowley, but something was wrong with Sam too.

It was pretty funny actually. Metaphorically, she was eating popcorn on the sidelines watching Dean try to figure out what happened to his sasquatch of a brother with they all edged around each other trading lies and with holding secrets.

Funny, yeah, and pretty hot.

She could manipulate Cas into this kind of game, and Sam was down for anything – still something worth looking in to, she knew it had to be more than just fresh hell trauma or whatever – but Dean, he was a whole ‘nother basket of weird. Well, another conquest for another day.

For now she was content, and well tended, broad hands in her hair and on her shoulders pulling her forward with insistent force to meet the rolling of his hips while more slender smooth palms that were much stronger gripped against the swell of her hips. Undulating her hips in a figure eight that rolled up her torso, breasts swaying and head bobbing, she craned her neck forward to take Sam down her throat to the base, a hand fisted in her hair holding her there.

If Meg was being honest with herself, she didn’t particularly have an end game in sight. But then again, she usually didn’t. The problem with plotting and scheming was when it all started to fall apart. Meg just liked to play these games.

The rough grip in her hair was pulling her away from Sam, looking up through dark curls that fell across her face and stuck to the skin with sweat, a trail of thick saliva between her mouth still gaped wide and the head of his cock, she crooked an eyebrow up at Sam. An insult was on her tongue when Sam pressed two fingers in between her lips and held it down.

“I told you I don’t want to hear anymore from you. Now if you can be quiet without my cock in your mouth, we’ll give you what you want.”

As if to expound on Sam’s point, Cas buried himself in her cunt with a sharp snap of his hips, fingers anchoring into her skin and blunt nails biting.

Licking her lips, Meg closed her mouth and smiled coyly, she could wait and be patient, it was funnier if you got the timing right.

Castiel bent forward over her back draping himself across her, strong arms circling around her waist and heaving her up as he leaned back on his legs, pulling her to sitting up astride his lap backwards. She twisted down on his cock, leaning against his chest and resting her head against his shoulder, face turned in to nip at the corded muscle of his neck. 

Sam slid up in front of them, pressing her thighs wider and bracketing his legs around Castiel’s thighs, settling her on top of both their laps as he pressed her between the two of them. Wide palms cupped her breasts as he bent forward, hair fallen across his face, laving the plush swell of one then the other, pinching her nipples between calloused fingers and biting bruises into pale skin. 

Castiel lifted her off his cock, hands under her backside, fingers pressing in, pushing her forward. She kneeled up and bent forward into Sam’s hold, rocking her hips back against him as a cockhead pressed against her asshole, slick only from her cunt and pushing in forcefully, hands holding her and pulling her down.

Meg braced herself on Sam’s broad shoulders and gasped as she eased down back onto Cas, fingers and tongue flicking at her nipples distracting her from the sharp pain of being stretched too quick but she relished it all. When she was seated on Cas again, hips twitching and shoulders rolling, her hair brushed aside that he could lick at her neck from behind, she smirked at Sam, pulling him up by his hair.

“If you knew how to make a girl moan, you wouldn’t have to listen to her talk.”

He laughed brusquely, an ugly sound from his lips slanted in a cocky smirk, pushing his fingers through her hair and yanking her head back. Teeth on skin, up and down her neck on either side from both of them, she bowed her back and pressed against the hard expanses of muscle in front of her.

Sam eased up further, adjusted himself and lifting up her legs to circle his waist as Cas held her up, Sam wrapping one long arm around the both of them and sliding into her cunt, pulling her down on two cocks, and oh she did moan then. A deep satisfied sound thick in her mouth spilling over parted lips, she wrapped her arms around Sam’s neck and undulated between the two of them, lifting and falling, rocking between their bodies.

Castiel reached around her waist, one hand settled on the taut expanse of her stomach while another cupped a breast, nipping across her shoulder and nuzzling his nose into her hair, hips grinding up. Sam set the pace, driving into her and rocking her body between them, both hands guiding her hips now as he hunched forward and buried his face between her breasts. She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair, sharp nails digging down the length of his neck and over the sweep of shoulders as skin pushed and stretched over the jut of scapula.

Meg let her body loosen, going limp between them, pushed and pulled between the angel and the man, the flush beneath her skin tingling in her fingers, stretched wide and filled deep it was almost overwhelming but she came three times before Castiel shuddered and went tense behind her, snapping his hips up and gripping her fiercely pulling her body against him. Sam only followed the motion forward, thrusting full and hard while he clamped his teeth around her clavicle stifling a guttural sob. How sweet, the boys like to come together.

The swell and pulse of their cocks releasing in her had her groaning and shivering as she reached one arm up behind her to fist in Castiel’s short sweat spiked hair, pulling his head awkwardly aside to meet her lips, all teeth and tongue spilling into him, sucking his breath down. Her free hand pet through Sam’s long hair as he collapsed on her chest, poor pup wore himself out.

Grinding down on their laps as they softened in her she sighed and let the soreness of her muscles register before rising up, pushing off from between their bodies and letting them fall against each other. Castiel was usually clingy after sex. Maybe Sam could amuse him. Maybe she should stay and watch.

“Well boys it’s been fun, but I’m a busy lady.”

Not bothering to wipe the come from between her thighs she pulled tight jeans up, watching Sam detach from Castiel. A quick exit strategy was always the best idea, she decided as she pulled on her shirt without even bothering with a bra, out the door and on her way feeling sated and content before Sam’s annoying questions or Castiel’s affections could trip her up.


End file.
